simonpechfandomcom-20200216-history
GFriend - My Buddy (Tagalog Version)
Tagalog Version Nanananananana woo.. Hey nanana nanana nanana nananana Nanana nanana you're my buddy Nanana nanana nanana nananana My sweety lover is you woo.. Tanda ko pa rin No'ng una kang lumapit sa'kin Kailangan mo ring Dahan-dahang lumakad papunta sa'kin 'Pag napapagod ka't nahihirapan Sumandal ka lang sa akin Magsabihan din ng panaginip Tayo lang Naaalala mo pa ba ang paghawak ko Sa mga malalambot mong kamay Kayrami pa ng oras na nalalabi para sa'tin Sumpa ko sa mga bituin sa langit I'll be your buddy Tanda ko pa rin No'ng sabay tayong magkatitig Kailangan mo ring Ipakita ang 'yong ngiti sa akin Palagi Ikaw lang ang hinahanap-hanap ko no oh oh Tayo lang Ang maghahawak-kamay At magiging kaibigan kailanman Naaalala mo pa ba ang paghawak ko Sa mga malalambot mong kamay Kayrami pa ng oras na nalalabi para sa'tin Sumpa ko sa mga bituin sa langit I'll be your buddy Sariwain at gawin natin Ang masaya nating panaginip Na nagbigay ng tawa at ng luha din sa atin Tandaan mong iyon ay atin Nanana nanana nanana nananana Nanana nanana you're my buddy Nanana nanana nanana nananana My sweety lover is you woo.. Hangul 나나나나나나나 우~ Hey 나나나 나나나 나나나 나나나나 나나나 나나나 You’re my BUDDY 나나나 나나나 나나나 나나나나 My Sweety lover is you 우~ 나 기억해 하얗게 쌓인 눈처럼 맑은 넌 그렇게 내게 천천히 걸어와 주면 돼 너 가끔 그대 힘들고 지칠 땐 내게 살며시 기대 같은 하늘에 꿈을 그려요 For your love 그대 기억하나요 하얀 눈꽃처럼 여린 난 그대 손 꼭 잡고 아직 더 많은 날이 우리에게 남아있어 빛나는 저 별과 하늘에 약속해 I’ll be your BUDDY 나 기억해 우리 처음 눈이 마주친 날을 넌 그렇게 환한 미소로 내게 와주면 돼 너 난 자꾸 널 찾아 두리 두리번거려 No oh oh 너와 난 두 손 꼭 잡은 채로 영원한 친구가 될거야 그대 기억하나요 하얀 눈꽃처럼 여린 난 그대 손 꼭 잡고 아직 더 많은 날이 우리에게 남아있어 빛나는 저 별과 하늘에 약속해 I’ll be your BUDDY 그대가 꿈꾸던 시간들 우리가 함께 만들어 가요 함께 웃고 울었던 소중한 기억 속에 우리 하나라는걸 기억해 나나나 나나나 나나나 나나나나 나나나 나나나 You’re my BUDDY 나나나 나나나 나나나 나나나나 My Sweety lover is you 우~ Romanization nanananananana woo~ Hey nanana nanana nanana nananana nanana nanana You’re my BUDDY nanana nanana nanana nananana My Sweety lover is you woo~ na gieokhae hayahge ssahin nuncheoreom margeun neon geureohge naege cheoncheonhi georeowa jumyeon dwae neo gakkeum geudae himdeulgo jichil ttaen naege salmyeosi gidae gateun haneure kkumeul geuryeoyo For your love geudae gieokhanayo hayan nunkkotcheoreom yeorin nan geudae son kkok japgo ajik deo manheun nari uriege namaisseo bitnaneun jeo byeolgwa haneure yaksokhae I’ll be your BUDDY na gieokhae uri cheoeum nuni majuchin nareul neon geureohge hwanhan misoro naege wajumyeon dwae neo nan jakku neol chaja duri duribeongeoryeo No oh oh neowa nan du son kkok jabeun chaero yeongwonhan chinguga doelgeoya geudae gieokhanayo hayan nunkkotcheoreom yeorin nan geudae son kkok japgo ajik deo manheun nari uriege namaisseo bitnaneun jeo byeolgwa haneure yaksokhae I’ll be your BUDDY geudaega kkumkkudeon sigandeul uriga hamkke mandeureo gayo hamkke utgo ureotdeon sojunghan gieok soge uri hanaraneungeol gieokhae nanana nanana nanana nananana nanana nanana You’re my BUDDY nanana nanana nanana nananana My Sweety lover is you woo~